Mein Traum
by Momixis
Summary: Was ist wenn Du Dein Ziel erreichst und nur noch einen Traum hast? Harrys POV HPDM kann man sagen.... Charadeath


_**Mein Traum**_

Harry's POV

Ein rotes Licht trifft mich. Dann ein anders.

Ich spüre den Schmerz kaum. War er denn da? Müsste ich nicht unter lautem Schreien zusammen brechen?

War der Cruciatus-Fluch nicht eigentlich schmerzhaft?

Aber ich stand hier… mit leerem Blick. Ohne Schmerzen.

Meine Augen trafen kurz deine grauen…du sahst mich geschockt an.

Und ich wusste wieder, dass es keinen Sinn hatte dir nachzutrauern. Aber was sollte ich machen? Ich vermisste dich. Ich vermisse dich noch immer.

Obwohl wir nie zusammen waren. Obwohl du mir nie Hoffnung gemacht hast. Obwohl du nie wusstest was ich wollte. Nie wusstest was ich fühle…

Ich könnte in deinen Augen versinken, aber es war jetzt ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür. Es gab keinen Richtigen, dass wusste ich.

Ich hörte den spitzen Schrei von Luna. Sie brach zusammen. Sie war tot.

Langsam senkte ich meinen Blick und seufzte.

Es war doch sowieso alles egal.

Alles Egal.

So scheiß egal.

Warum war ich hier?

Warum wollte ich das hier?

Um frei zu sein?

Was war schon frei, wenn man liebt?

Wenn man liebt und allein ist?

Ich blickte wieder auf…noch immer mit leeren Blick.

Meine Augen trafen auf Rote. In diesem Moment dachte ich nicht mehr an dich. In diesem Moment sah ich nur mich.

Ich war ihm dankbar dafür.

Er konnte nichts mehr in mir lesen…es gab da nichts zu lesen… ich war leer.

Er hat mein Leben zerstört… nur er… und die Zaubererwelt.

Warum konnte ich nicht einfach ein normaler Junge sein? Warum hat er mich zu dem gemacht, was ich für die Zaubererwelt bin? Warum? Warum muss Krieg sein?

Ich zittere.

Mein Zauberstab liegt auf dem Boden. Und doch... stehe ich noch. Und blicke ihn an.

Er kann es nicht glauben. Ich sehe es in seinen Roten Augen.

Zu dir sehe ich nicht. Ich würde wieder mich vergessen. Aber ich muss es beenden.

Für mich. Für meinen Frieden. Für meine Freunde.

Sie haben es nie verstanden. Nie verstanden, warum ich dich liebe.

Ja, sie wussten es. Aber verstehen kann ich es doch auch nicht.

Er verzieht sein Gesicht gehässig. Er lacht schrill, aber ich höre es nicht.

Ich neige meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite… ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ein Zeichen von Demut. Aber ich bin nicht schwach. Ich habe eine Macht. Die er nicht kennt.

Wie mit einem unsichtbaren Faden wandert mein Zauberstab wieder in meine Hand.

Es ist anstrengend, aber möglich. Er bemerkt es nicht. Er steht dicht vor mir und ich rieche seinen widerlichen Atmen. Irgendetwas zwischen verwesten Fleisch und faulen Eiern.

Es ist nicht wichtig.

Er glaubt mich besiegt zu haben? Er liegt falsch. Denn du hast mich besiegt. Du könntest alles mit mir machen… ich würde schweigen. Ich würde sterben. Sterben für dich.

Er weiß es nicht. Er sieht es nicht. So wenig wie du es siehst.

Sein Zauberstab drückt sich in meine Haut. Direkt neben der Halsschlagader. Ich sehe ihn an.

Seine Lippen formen zwei Wörter. Meine Augen auch.

Meine Gedanken sind schneller als seine Worte. Meine Gedanken werden von meinen Gefühlen und meinem Schmerz gespeist. Es genügt.

Hermine hatte mir nicht glauben wollen.

Ein grüner Blitz trifft das Monster vor mir in die Seite. Er sieht mich fassungslos an. Sein Blick gleitet zu meiner rechten Hand. Mein rotes Blut tropft auf den Boden.

Aber ER fällt zusammen. Er ist tot. ICH stehe noch.

Ich sehe mein Blut. Ich sehe die Wunden. Ich sehe die Kraft, die meinen Körper verlässt.

Auch ich kann mich nicht länger halten. Ich gehe in die Knie.

Ich sehe zu Hermine, die Ron krampfhaft hält.

Sie leben.

Ihre Augen sagen alles. Sie lieben mich.

Meine Mundwinkel zucken leicht. Es reicht ihnen. Denn es ist mehr, als sie aus den letzten Wochen kennen.

Denn ich bin tot. Meine Gefühle sind tot. Sind verbraucht. Durch den nonverbalen Todesfluch. Ein unbekanntes Phänomen.

Ich blicke nicht noch mal zu dir. Ich verbiete es mir. Deine Augen würden mich wieder fesseln und aufhalten.

Eine Träne löst sich.

Nicht vor Schmerz oder Trauer.

Vor Erleichterung.

Es ist vorbei.

Ich bin tot.

Ich gehe.

Kaum eine Sekunde später kippe ich ganz.

Aber den Boden erreiche ich nicht.

Ich reise.

Ein Portschlüssel bringt mich weg.

Weg von der Zaubererwelt.

Weg von meinem Leben.

Weg von dir.

Ich bin tot.

Für alle.

Und Ron und Hermine wissen es.

Es war ja geplant.

Was du denkst, werde ich nie erfahren. Da du nicht weißt, dass es mich interessiert.

Ich liebe dich, Draco.

Dann wird alles schwarz.

Ich wache wieder auf. Es ist alles weiß. Ein Krankenhaus.

Wo immer ich auch gelandet war, ich wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht.

Ich blinzelte. Mein Körper fühlte sich so schwer an. Mir fehlt die Kraft für die Bewegung.

Daher schließe ich wieder meine Augen.

Warum bin ich nicht tot?

Warum bin ich hier?

Als ich wieder erwache, steht eine junge Schwester neben meinem Bett. Sie sieht überrascht aus.

„Guten Tag. Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass sie wieder aufwachen."

Ich sehe sie nur an. Was soll ich dazu sagen?

Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass meine Stimme funktionieren wird. Sie wurde schon seit Monaten kaum genutzt.

„Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher, wo sie sind und was passiert ist?" sprach die Schwester weiter. Sie sah relativ unerfahren aus und wirkte aber sehr nett. Also nicht zu vergleichen mit Madam Pomfrey.

Ich schloss wieder die Augen. Und nickte leicht.

„Sie befinden sich im Kolinius-Hospital in Tokio." Ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Tokio?

Japan?

So weit weg?

Sie lächelt mich an.

„Wir wissen nicht was mit ihnen passiert ist, aber sie waren sehr schwer verletzt. Daher haben sie wohl auch die letzten 8 Wochen im Koma gelegen. Wir wussten nicht, ob sie überhaupt wieder aufwachen. Sie sind wohl eine Kämpfernatur, wie es scheint. Ich hätte ein paar Fragen zu ihrer Person."

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu schweigen. Also sagte ich noch immer nichts.

8 Wochen Koma!

Im St. Mungo wäre es vermutlich ein leichtes gewesen mich von den gröbsten Verletzungen zu heilen. Ich war aber hier in der Muggelwelt.

Ein leises Seufzen entrann meinen Lippen. Ich war darüber erstaunt. Meine Stimme funktionierte wohl noch immer ganz gut.

„Können sie mir ihren Namen und ihr Geburtsdatum nennen?" fragt die Schwester weiter. Sie hatte einen Stift in der Hand und füllte vermutlich ein Formular aus.

Ich könnte antworten.

Aber ich schüttelte nur leicht meinen Kopf.

Sie sah mich erschrocken an.

„Ich werde einen Arzt rufen" sagte sie gezwungen. Aber sie lächelt. Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt sie das kleine Krankenzimmer.

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen. Aber die Schläuche und Kabel stören mich. Daher bleibe ich liegen. Müde schließe ich die Augen. Was wird nun geschehen?

Ich seufze wieder.

„Wieso lügst Du?"

Die Stimme reißt mich hart aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blicke den jungen Mann mit starrem Blick an. Ich kann es nicht glauben.

Was machst du hier? Was willst du hier? Warum Du? Schreien meine Augen, denn sagen kann ich es nicht.

Aber du verstehst.

Ein Schwenker mit deinem Zauberstab und die Tür ist sicher versiegelt. Dann verschwinden die Schläuche und Kabel von mir. Du kommst ein paar Schritte näher.

Ich bin noch immer erstarrt.

Kann fast nicht atmen. Kann mich nicht bewegen.

Du siehst mich nicht an.

Mein Herz pocht laut. Ich kann wieder denken.

Langsam setze ich mich auf.

Ich neige meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite

Du blickst wieder hoch. Deine grauen Augen blicken mich fest an.

„Warum bist Du gegangen, Harry?"

Noch immer antworte ich nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht.

Du nickst leicht. Dann lächelst du mich schief an.

„Hermine und Ron haben mir gesagt, dass du nicht reden wirst. Du hast es seit fast 4 Monaten nicht mehr gemacht."

Woher weiß er das? Hat Hermine es ihm gesagt?

„Vor ein paar Wochen haben Deine beiden Freunde mich aufgesucht. Der Rotschopf hätte mich am liebsten geköpft. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung warum. Dann hat der Lockenkopf mich aufgeklärt. Warum sie es taten weiß ich nicht. Aber sie haben es gemacht.

Und wir haben Dich dann gesucht. Es hat lange gedauert. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass du selbst Europa verlassen hast. Warum Harry?"

Seine Augen waren so grau wie flüssiges Silber und ich konnte nicht reagieren. Ich sah ihn nur traurig an.

„Warum Harry? Nur weil Du mich liebst?"

Sein Blick war so fragend.

Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Eine Träne löste sich und ich blickte weg. Unfähig anders zu reagieren.

Ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit bestätigen.

Aber war es nur das?

Eigentlich nicht, auch wenn es der Hauptgrund war. Es gab noch mehr Argumente.

Wer bin ich?

Ein Held?

Reicht das?

Ein Schüler?

Schon lange nicht mehr.

Ein Kind?

Wann durfte ich es denn noch sein?

Was bin ich ohne Voldemort?

Wer bin ich?

Wo ist der Sinn des Lebens?

Der Sinn meines Lebens?

Ich zucke zusammen. Deine Hand streicht mir sanft über die Wange.

Du sitzt auf meinem Bett und lächelst mich an. Ich habe nicht mal gemerkt wie du näher gekommen bist.

Auch nicht, dass sich immer mehr Tränen aus meinen Augen lösen.

Ich blicke hoch und sehe deine silbernen.

„Du brauchst nicht zurück. Sollen sie auch ohne Dich ihre Probleme lösen. Sie müssen es lernen, denn noch einen Helden verkraftet die Zaubererwelt nicht.

Und Dich lass ich nicht gehen."

Deine Stimme ist so fest und sicher. Wieso lässt du mich nicht gehen?

Noch immer streicheln deine warmen Finger über meine nasse Haut. Mir ist nicht kalt. Im Gegenteil.

Du siehst mich so warm und lieb an. Ich könnte dahin schmelzen.

Es muss ein Traum sein.

Wieder löst sich eine Träne.

Du fängst sie auf.

Ich werde den Traum genießen solange er geht.

Ich lehne mich deinen Fingern entgegen. Es prickelt auf meiner Haut, dort wo du sie berührt hast. Mir ist warm.

Du verbrennst mich.

Wieso musst ausgerechnet du so eine Macht über mich besitzen.

Ich blicke dich traurig an.

Du schweigst. Aber du lächelst.

Noch immer liegen deine Finger an meiner Wange. Langsam beginnst du meine Konturen nachzufahren. Weißt du eigentlich was du mir antust?

Ich brenne. Und alles nur wegen dir.

Deine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken und liebkost meine sensible Haut am Haaransatz.

Ich erzittere.

Ich genieße. Es ist ein Traum. Ein wundervoller Traum.

In Träumen darf man doch machen was man will!

Ich tue es.

Langsam neige ich mich nach vorne. Unsere Lippen berühren sich. Deine sind so warm und weich.

Du zuckst etwas zusammen. Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet.

Aber ich lasse dich nicht gehen.

Meine Hand liegt jetzt in deinem Nacken.

Ich fühle mich nicht mehr schwach. Es ist auf einmal ganz einfach meine Glieder zu bewegen. Ein deutliches Indiz für einen Traum.

Ich schließe die Augen und genieße deine Lippen auf meinen. Langsam öffne ich sie und fordere dich auf es mir nachzutun. Sanft stupst meine Zungenspitze gegen deine Lippen. Ich verglühe, aber ich werde dich mitnehmen.

Du zögerst und doch gewährst du mir Einlass. Es ist ein sehr sanfter und zarter Kuss. Ich höre ein leises Stöhnen. Es muss von dir kommen. Denn ich stöhne nicht.

Ich zittere nur. Ich spüre wie mein Blut durch die Adern fließt. Ich spüre jede hauchzarte Berührung von dir und zergehe dabei fast.

Nur vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen. Ich sehe in deine Grauen. Ein Schleier hat sich darüber gelegt. Ein Schleier der Erregung?

Ich lächele dich an und verschließe dann deine Lippen wieder zu einem sanften Kuss.

Deine Augen fallen zu und mit ihr zerbricht deine Maske. Du lässt dich fallen.

Ich könnte strahlen. Ich könnte schreien.

Aber ich küsse dich tiefer, leidenschaftlicher und intensiver.

So oft habe ich davon geträumt. Aber dies ist stärker. Ich ziehe dich mit runter auf das weiche Bett.

Nur zu leicht folgst du mir. Deine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Nacken und du erschrickst kurz, als meine kühle Hand deine warme Haut berührt. Alles an dir ist so warm. Obwohl du doch so kühl wirkst.

Wie machst du das?

Deine Lippen wandern an meinem Kiefer entlang zu meinem Ohr. Wieder geht ein Zittern durch meinen Körper.

Ich genieße.

Ich genieße jede deiner Berührungen. Jede deiner Geräusche.

Meine Finger streifen leicht über die Knopfleiste deines weißen Hemdes. Ich sage nichts und doch ist die Magie da. Alle Knöpfe öffnen sich wie von selbst.

Ich registriere es kaum. Ich will nur deine Haut spüren.

Ich will sie schmecken.

Ein kehliges Geräusch entrinnt meiner Kehle. Ich zittere. Du hast gerade an meinem Nacken geknabbert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dort so empfindlich bin!

Du tust es wieder.

Ich drücke mich an dich. Ich will mehr von dir.

Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht jetzt aus meinem offenen Mund. Meine Finger krallen sich an deinen Schultern fest. Ungeduldig lasse ich dein Hemd ganz verschwinden und dränge meine Finger über deine Brust. Leicht streichele ich über die warme Haut und genieße deine Geräusche die du machst, als ich deine Brustwarzen berühre.

Du bist so empfindlich.

Meine Lippen legen sich wieder auf deine, während ich mich näher an dich schmiege. Du bist so perfekt.

Deine schwarze Hose sitzt eng.

Und ich liebe Magie, denn im nächsten Moment verschwindet das Stoffstück.

Du reißt deine Augen auf und blickst mich etwas entsetzt an.

Aber ich küsse dich nur noch leidenschaftlicher. Noch tiefer. Meine Finger streicheln jede kleinste Stelle. Erkunden und berühren.

Ich lasse dich in Flammen stehen, so wie mein Körper brennt.

Meine Lippen wandern über deinen Hals. Über deine Haut.

Und du stöhnst.

Ich liebe diese Geräusche. Sie gehen tief unter die Haut. Unter meine Haut.

Ich erschaudere.

Ich spüre deine Erregung an meiner. Du brennst.

Ich streichle dich und du stöhnst.

Musik in meinen Ohren.

Meine Lippen wandern weiter. Tiefer.

Du zitterst und genießt.

Ich will dich schmecken und spüren. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf deine Brust. Sauge und lecke.

Du bäumst dich auf und stöhnst laut auf.

„Bitte…"

Du bettelst?

Es ist mir neu. Aber ich mache weiter. Meine Hände streicheln. Legen sich um deine Erregung und ein tiefes Stöhnen entweicht dir.

Ich will dich schmecken. Vorsichtig gleite ich tiefer. Lasse meine Zunge in deinen Bauchnabel eindringen. Du kommst aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr raus.

Dein Glied wippt. Du bist sehr erregt.

Dein Körper bebt.

Und allein dieser Anblick macht mich fertig.

Womit habe ich diesen schönen Traum verdient?

Meine Hand streichelt dein Glied langsam auf und ab. Du windest dich auf dem Lacken. Deine Finger krallen sich in meine Haare. Du stöhnst und keuchst.

„Harry…"

Ich blicke zu dir hoch. Du bist total weggetreten. Du vertraust mir. Und ganz behutsam lege ich meine Lippen über die glänzende Eichel.

Du schreist spitz auf, was in einem tiefen Stöhnen mündet.

Langsam nehme ich dich tiefer auf. Es ist egal, wie erregt ich bin. Ich will DICH schmecken und spüren. Dich um den Verstand bringen. Und das tue ich.

Dein Griff in meinen Haaren wird fester. Es schmerzt. Aber es geht hier um dich. Du atmest sehr ruckartig und ich bewege mich weiter vor und zurück. Meine Zunge streichelt dein samtenes Fleisch und ich sauge.

Du schreist und windest dich.

„Ha…Harryyy"

Ja Draco,… komm für mich… zeig mir, wie du schmeckst….

Ich spüre deine Anspannung.

Du willst noch nicht kommen…. Du willst noch genießen…. Aber ich lasse es nicht zu…

Meine Zunge streichelt weiter und meine Hand hält deine Hüfte fest.

Deine Muskeln zittern unter deiner Haut… du hältst es nicht mehr lange aus… und ich nehme dich wieder ganz in mir auf….ich schlucke…

Du bäumst dich auf… du schreist…

„Haaaaaaarrrrrrryyyy"

… und ich trinke deinen Saft….

Du schmeckst göttlich.

„Ich liebe dich"

Meine Stimme ist kratzig. Du starrst zur Decke. Bist noch total weggetreten.

Aber ich lächele. Ich bin glücklich.

Ich komme wieder zu dir hoch und kuschel mich an deinen warmen Körper.

Ich bin sehr glücklich. Mehr wollte ich doch nicht. Mehr habe ich nicht verlangt.

Deine Arme schlingen sich um mich. Ich fühle mich wieder schwach und müde. Ich bin nicht stark. Ich bin nicht mehr mächtig.

Meine Augen fallen zu und mit dem Geruch von Draco, mit dem Kitzeln seiner Haare und dem Geschmack von ihm auf meiner Zunge schlafe ich ein.

Höre nicht mehr das entsetzte Kreischen der Schwester, die in den Raum kommt.

„Eben hat er noch gelebt…"

Ich sehe nicht, wie mein Körper in goldenes Licht getaucht ist und jemand mir über den Kopf streichelt. „Du hast dir diesen letzten Traum verdient. Du hast mehr getan, als man jemals von dir erwarten durfte. Nun schlafe mein Kleiner. Schlafe im unendlichen Frieden."

Und das war es, was mich umhüllte. Was mich ausfüllte.

Friede.

Unendlicher Friede.

Es war mein letzter Traum.

Mein schönster.

_The End_

Wenn Ihr es bis hier her geschafft habt, dann hinterlasst doch bitte eine kleine… von mir aus auch eine klitzekleine Rückmeldung BITTE …. Bitte

knuddel


End file.
